Face of Death
by Kaydee
Summary: Harry makes a wish on his sixteenth birthday,that wish could be imposible, but how does it come ture?A Harry/Hermione fluff.
1. Getting Started

Face Of Death  
  
Chapter.1.  
  
A Day to Remember  
  
Harry was know living with his Godfather Sirius and Remus. Harry was about  
to begin his  
  
6th year at Hogwarts. With shame hanging over his shoulder he doesn't know if he can take  
  
the pain. His best friend Ron was going out with Lavender and Harry himself was going out  
  
with Hermione. In the fifth year Colin Creevery was killed at the hands of Voldemorte. It was  
  
the day before Harry sixteenth birthday when Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus were planning a  
  
surprise party to lighting up Harry's spirits.  
  
"Where do we start?" Sirius said sitting down, very excited as his face could tell.  
  
"Invitations." Ron spoke.  
  
"Herm, you can write a list of all Harry's close friends and inviter them to the party."  
  
Hermione sat at the table and started to write down all the names she could think of.  
  
Ron  
  
Lavender  
  
Dean  
  
Seamus  
  
Neville  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Sirius  
  
Remus  
  
Fred  
  
George  
  
Oliver  
  
Katie  
  
Draco  
  
"That's all the names I could think of". Hermione saw Ron had already written out the  
  
invitations she just had to owl them to the right people. The party was at Harry's house and  
  
Sirius wanted to start decorating. Harry was sleeping over at Ron's with Hermione.  
  
"Okay everybody listen up. I'm going to start decorating you can all go back to Ron's. But not  
  
you Remus you live here remember." Sirius was being his old schools kid self.  
  
"Alright we get the point we'll leave Sirius, but I will mail the owls now. Come Ron." Hermione  
  
picked up the letters and went over to the fire place. Hermione threw floo powder into the fire  
  
place it turned green.  
  
"Owl Post." She said allowed. Ron walked up to it and said as Hermione.  
  
"Owl Post." All of a sudden it was going fast they landed in the Owl Post office. Hermione sent  
  
her letters and went off to Ron's to go to bed. It was eleven at night. Once at Ron, Hermione  
  
kissed Harry goodnight, who was already sleeping on the couch. She went to bed with sweet  
  
dream.  
  
While up in the clouds Lily and James Potter stud watching the love birds. They would meet  
  
them soon enough.  
  
*Please Review*  
  
Kaydee 


	2. A Wild Night

Chapter.2.  
  
A Wild Night  
  
Harry woke up still sad as his hair was ruffled and he was in his boxers. He walked out side and sat in a chair. He whispered to himself. "How could he die. I killed them." At this moment Hermione walked out in a tan-top and shorts. Harry heard her and muffled off his sad face.  
  
"Hey Mione." Harry sat up and Hermione sat on his lap. She kissed him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Potter." Hermione whispered in his ear. He just smiled and held her close.  
  
"Love you too, Granger." He snarled and started to tickle her. She squirmed and laughed they were laying on the grass when Hermione remembered what he said before he noticed her. She was snuggled up to him in the warm air.  
  
"Harry, you said something before you noticed me come out. I know what you mean, and who your talking about." Hermione pulled out a book she had made for his birthday. It had notes from everyone in the whole school saying what they thought of him. She divided then into their house years and boys and girls. She handed it to him and had a book mark in two pages.  
  
"Her, your present." She opened it to the first book mark page. A letter from Ceidric.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey, how are you. Thank-you for the clue. The Tri-wizard Tourney is over by now and I know you won. Your a great friend Harry. I'm glad I met the boy who lived. Hope you kill He who must not be named one of these days. See you around.  
  
Ceidric  
  
Then she quickly turned to the book marked page. It's was from Colin.  
  
Harry,  
  
I can't believe I've even met you, the boy who lived. Wow. You show that Voldemorte dude. Thank-You for being a big brother and role motel for me. I look up to you.  
  
Your greatest Fan Ever  
  
Colin  
  
Beside the letter were two picture that both had Harry and Colin in them. One was them hugging and one was them posing. Harry had signed only one of his picture witch was the one of them hugging. He gave it back. Harry was crying beside Hermione, but she turned to the back of the book. A letter from Harry's Parents.  
  
Our Son,  
  
Harry, your a brave boy. Never forget your a Potter. Harry you got the best eyes and worst hair style use it! This is a letter for you on your sixteenth birthday. Remember That we love you and will always love you. Know blow out the candles and make a wish.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Lily and James Potter  
  
Harry was really crying know. All he could say were two sentences.  
  
Thank-You Mione, your the best friend ever. I love you, truly I do."  
  
Harry was hugging her know and they just sat their on the grass like that for and hour.  
  
Lily was looking down on them and so was James. "You have to put that didn't you?" Lily looked at the man with his arms around her. "What you don't want the name Potter to go down the drain."  
  
*Please Review* Kaydee 


	3. Memories

Chapter.3.  
  
Memories  
  
Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the grass. Hermione laid in Harry's arms. Harry woke up just staring at her. She's so beautiful. He thought to himself. Harry leaned down and kissed her lips softy. "I love you Mione. I will forever." And Harry fell back asleep. They were woken up by a cough. It was very dark out know. Harry was a little sad inside to think that Hermione was the only one who remembered his birthday.He looked up to see who woke him up. Sirius. "Two little lovebirds all cuddled up. Your parents would be in tears at this sight Harry. Seeing you with your girlfriend would have brought back memories. Very old memories." Harry picked up Mione who started to stir. "Do not talk about my parents Sirius Black. You know I hate it because I never even remember them!" And Harry with Mione in his arms he walked inside. And left a very puzzled Sirius. " Now James, Lils, I do not understand were that came from. I just wish you were here to help." A tear rolled down his cheek as he stood looking at the moon. "You know what James its not the same you probably think that its funny me talking to the moon, but I believe you can here me. Harry leaves in three days to go back to Hogwarts, early. He only has one year left. I with you could see him now James. He looks like you, but Lily he has your eyes. I can not look at him without you two coming into my mind. But I know your just a memory. A memory." And with one last look at the moon he walked away and wiped his tear away roughly.  
  
Lily was crying into James shoulder. " Why? Why baby why? Poor Sirus, he...he is just no cut out to be a father. Oh James, Harry our son he ...he needs us." Lily just kept crying. " Hush love hush. It is okay, we will see him again we will, I swear one our love soon, very soon." James and Lily watched from the sky as Harry walked into his 16th Birthday party. A surprise Birthday Party. Harry saw Sirius out the window and blew out his candles and wish. My parents, I want my parents. The wish blew through the door as Sirius came in and all Harry could here was Sirius saying. "A memorey, just a memory." Sirius had tears in his eyes. Their all just memories, he said over and over. Memories.  
  
*Review Please*  
  
Kaydee 


End file.
